Das Überleben der Stärkeren
Das Überleben der Stärkeren ist die dreiundzwanzigste Episode und zugleich das Finale der siebten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dick Roman steht mit seinen Plänen für die amerikanische Bevölkerung kurz vor der Verwirklichung. Dean und Sam brauchen jede Hilfe, die sie bekommen können, und so versuchen sie alles, Castiel dazu zu bewegen, endlich wieder aktiv zu werden. Gleichzeitig müssen sie sich mit Bobby, Meg und Crowley auseinandersetzen. Handlung Dick bietet Crowley die Immunität für Dämonen an, allerdings beschränkt auf Kanada. In den USA sollen sie keine Deals mehr abschließen. Im Gegenzug soll Crowley den Winchesters das Blut eines niederen Dämons anstatt seines eigenens geben. Der König der Hölle scheint damit einverstanden zu sein und entrollt eine meterlange Pergamentrolle mit allen Einzelheiten ihres Vertrags. Anschließend gehen sie alles durch und unterzeichnen ihn schließlich. Die Brüder sind in der Zwischenzeit auf der Suche nach dem Knochen eines rechtschaffenen Menschen. Ihr Weg führt sie in eine Krypta. Sam hat Aufzeichnungen über die Nonnen eines Konvents, die in der Krypta beigesetzt wurden. Sie gehen die in Frage kommenden Nonnen durch und entscheiden sich schließlich für Schwester Mary Constant. Dean öffnet ihr Grab und sie entnehmen den Knochen. Derweil läuft Bobby im Körper des Zimmermädchens durch die Straßen. Im Fernsehen sieht er einen Bericht über Dick Roman. Dieser empfängt in den nächsten Tagen seine Aktionäre bei SucroCorp, einer Maissirup-Firma. Die Jungs sind in Rufus' Hütte untergekommen. Dort beschwören sie Crowley, der jedoch nicht erscheint. Plötzlich taucht Meg auf. Sie sagt, Castiel habe sie zu ihnen gezappt. Dean geht hinaus zu dem Wagen, in dem Cas wartet. Er bemüht sich ruhig zu bleiben, während er sich anhören muss, wie der Engel über Tierversuche denkt. Dann bittet er ihn, in die Hütte zu kommen. Die Winchesters wollen wissen, was ihn hergetrieben hat. Castiel erklärt, dass er nach wie vor Pazifist ist und nicht kämpfen wird. Jedoch hielt er es für angebracht, ihnen zu sagen, dass die Leviathane Engel töten können und seine Schar ausgelöscht wurde. Kevin befindet sich jetzt in den Händen der Leviathane. Der Engel ist hin und her gerissen zwischen den Äußerungen von hilfreichen Tipps und seinen Überlegungen, Tiere aus den Versuchslaboren zu befreien. Meg bemerkt die Utensilien für eine Beschwörung und will wissen, was es damit auf sich hat. Dean gibt zu, dass sie Crowley beschworen haben, aber der sei nicht aufgetaucht. Doch gerade in dem Moment erscheint der König der Hölle. Er sieht Meg und rät ihr nicht abzuhauen. Er hätte seine Wachen überall. Crowley ist überrascht, Castiel am Leben zu sehen und entsprechend sauer auf die Winchesters, weil sie ihn, was Cas betrifft, angelogen haben. Dann merkt er, dass Castiel nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat. Dean mischt sich ein und meint, dass sie jetzt Wichtiges zu klären hätten. Der Dämon holt eine Ampulle mit Blut aus seiner Jackentasche. Sam ist skeptisch und will wissen, warum Crowley nicht sofort gekommen ist, als sie ihn gerufen haben. Der König der Hölle gibt zu, dass Dick ihn in einer Dämonenfalle gefangen gehalten hat, und dass sie einen Deal haben und er ihnen falsches Blut geben soll. Er garantiert jedoch, dass es sein eigenes ist. Dean will wissen, wie sie sich sicher sein können, dass Crowley sie nicht hintergeht. Dieser schlägt einen neuen Deal vor. Sein Blut im Gegenzug zu Meg. Er wird sie aber erst einfordern, wenn die Sache mit Dick Roman geklärt ist. Solange will er sie Cas überlassen, der sie augenscheinlich mag und braucht, während er den Brüdern hilft. Er wirft Sam die Ampulle mit seinem Blut zu und verschwindet wieder. Bobby will sich ein Auto besorgen, um zur Maissirup-Firma zu gelangen. Der Pickup ist jedoch abgeschlossen. Er greift nach einer Eisenstange, die auf der Ladefläche liegt, weil er das Fenster einschlagen will. Wegen des Eisens wird er jedoch aus dem Körper des Zimmermädchens gerissen. Die Frau möchte, dass Bobby sie in Ruhe lässt, doch seine Wut auf Roman ist so groß, dass er erneut von ihr Besitz ergreift. Dick meint, dass Crowley ihn möglicherweise hintergehen könnte und bittet seine Assistentin Susan, einen Arm für ihn aus der Gefriertruhe zu holen. Kevin wird noch immer gefangen gehalten. Ein Mädchen namens Polly wird ins Zimmer gebracht. Sie scheint aber unter dem Einfluss des Maissirups zu stehen und ist dem Propheten keine große Hilfe. Immer noch in der Hütte, vermischen die Brüder das Blut der Gefallenen. Sie überlegen, ob sie Crowley trauen können. Dean meint, die Frage ist, wen der Dämon lieber tot sehen will, sie oder Dick. Sie gießen das Blut über den Knochen und warten gespannt ab, ob etwas passiert. Doch eine offensichtliche Reaktion bleibt aus. Plötzlich taucht Cas mit Sandwiches auf. Alles mit maissirupfreien Zutaten. Sam will wissen, wieso Crowley sich so sicher war, dass Castiel ihnen helfen wird. Cas gibt zum wiederholten Mal zu verstehen, dass er kein Kämpfer mehr ist. Der Arm, den Susan holen sollte, stammt von dem echten Dick Roman. Polly bekommt die Anweisung, sich umzuziehen. Kevin versucht zu verstehen, was eigentlich vor sich geht. Roman und Susan empfangen die Aktionäre, die sich alle samt als Leviathane entpuppen. Polly wird aus dem Raum abgeholt. Kevin konnte sich eine von Pollys Haarnadeln sichern und versucht damit das Schloss der Tür zu knacken. Er kann sich befreien und belauscht dann einen Teil von Dick Romans Präsentation. Der Leviathan-Chef berichtet den anderen über sein Projekt mit dem Mastbetrieb und den Schlachthäusern. Als Kevin fliehen will, läuft er Susan in die Arme, die ihn wieder in Gewahrsam nimmt. Dick stellt Polly vor. Er erklärt sein Konzept und spritzt Polly eine Substanz. Sie spuckt Schaum und stirbt. Roman meint, dass man durch diese Substanz sicher stellen kann, dass die gewünschte Fleischqualität vorhanden ist. Die Substanz wird Multivitaminprodukten und den kleinen Kaffeesahne-Behältern zugesetzt. Die Winchesters haben vor der Maissirup-Firma Stellung bezogen. Mit Hilfe der Tricks, die sie von Charlie gelernt haben, kann Sam sich ins System einhacken und Dick beobachten. Allerdings taucht dieser bei verschiedenen Einstellungen auf. Er hat mit dem Arm vom echten Dick andere Leviathane dieselbe Gestalt annehmen lassen, um die Winchesters zu verwirren. Plötzlich fährt Bobby im Körper des Zimmermädchens vor der Firma vor. Sam erkennt sie wieder und glaubt, dass Bobby von ihr Besitz ergriffen hat. Er weist Dean an, Dick zu beobachten, und steigt aus, um Bobby zu folgen. Er will ihn aufhalten, um das Zimmermädchen zu retten, doch Bobby schubst ihn weg und meint, Sam solle sich raushalten. Er würgt ihn, als Sam nicht gehen will. Dann wird Bobby auf ein Mal wieder klar im Kopf und erkennt, was er gerade macht und dass das nicht richtig ist. Er zieht sich aus dem Zimmermädchen zurück und verschwindet. Sam bringt das Zimmermädchen ins Krankenhaus und nimmt den Flachmann wieder an sich. Als sie wieder in der Hütte sind, will Meg wissen, warum sie Dick noch nicht getötet haben. Sam erklärt, dass Roman sich vervielfältigt hätte. Er muss ein Originalteil vom echten Dick haben. Castiel reagiert seltsam. Dean hakt nach. Der Engel sagt jedoch, dass er nicht helfen könne. Er hätte alles zerstört und würde wieder alles zerstören. Der ältere Winchester hat jetzt genug von Castiels Gejammer. Er meint, dass der Engel endlich seinen Mist bereinigen sollte. Daraufhin schlägt Cas vor, dass sie Twister spielen sollten und verschwindet, um das Spiel zu besorgen. Meg meint, dass da die Leviathane in Castiel waren, er hinter ihre menschliche Fassade schauen und den echten Dick erkennen könne. Während Cas mit sich selbst Twister spielt, versuchen die Jungs weiter allein rauszukriegen, wer der echte Dick ist. Bobby taucht auf. Er meint die Brüder sollten den Flachmann verbrennen, damit er nicht noch mal jemanden besetzen kann. Sam nimmt ihn in Schutz und meint, dass er nicht er selbst gewesen sei. Bobby meint, dass das nun mal ist, was aus Geistern wird. Er bittet die Jungs, Dick nicht nur aus Rache zu töten, sondern, weil es ihr Job ist. Die Brüder entfachen ein Feuer und müssen sich dann noch einmal von Bobby verabschieden. Dieser hofft, dass sie sich in nicht allzu naher Zukunft auf der anderen Seite wieder sehen werden. Sie verbrennen den Flachmann und Bobby verschwindet endgültig. Als Cas ein weiteres Brettspiel aufbaut, bittet Dean ihn in einem anderen Fall um Hilfe. Der Engel zappt sie zum Standplatz des Impalas. In Bezug auf die Leviathane meint Cas dann, dass er nicht wisse, was er tun solle. So oder so, er sei ein Unglücksbringer. Dean meint, dass sie alle nicht gerade Glücksbringer seien. Der Engel sieht darin eine Spur Vergebung. Er verspricht den Brüdern zu helfen und sein Bestes zu tun. Da Roman sie erwartet, benutzen sie den Impala als Ablenkung. Während Meg die Zufahrtsschranke am Eingang der Maissirup-Firma durchbricht und den Kampf mit den Leviathan-Wachmännern aufnimmt, dringen Cas, Dean und Sam klammheimlich ins feindliche Gebiet vor. Sam sucht Kevin. Während der Engel und Dean von Raum zu Raum gehen und prüfen, ob es der richtige Dick ist. Auf dem Gelände tauchen zwei Dämonen auf, um Meg für Crowley einzukassieren. Sam findet und befreit Kevin. Dieser meint, sie müssten verhindern, dass das Mittel, dass Dick Polly gespritzt hat, in den Vertrieb gelangt. Dean und Cas haben den richtigen Dick gefunden. Um den Leviathan-Boss in Sicherheit zu wiegen, sticht Dean ihn zunächst mit einem falschen Knochen, ehe er ihn dann mit dem richtigen Knochen den Hals durchbohrt. In dem Moment kommen Kevin und Sam in den Raum. Seltsam amüsiert grinsend explodiert Dick in einer Fontäne von schwarzem Schleim. Dann sind er, sowie Cas und Dean verschwunden. Sam begreift nicht, was passiert ist. Kevin meint, sie sollten verschwinden, bevor die anderen Leviathane kommen. Da kommt Crowley in den Raum und meint, dass seine Dämonen sich um die Leviathane kümmern. Ohne Anführer seien die Leviathane nur noch schwer kleinzukriegende Monster. Aber Sam möge ja sicher Herausforderungen, denn seine Aufgabe sei es jetzt, sie daran zu hindern, sich neu zu organisieren. Sam will wissen, wo Dean ist. Der Dämon antwortet, dass es einen Haken an der Sache mit dem Knochen gebe. Der jüngere Winchester dreht sich fragend schauend nach Kevin um, doch ehe dieser etwas sagen kann, lässt Crowley ihn von zwei Dämonen in Gewahrsam nehmen und die drei verschwinden dann. Er meint, dass Sam alles bekommen hat, was er wollte, Dick ist tot und die Welt gerettet. Crowley könnte ihm jetzt nicht mehr helfen. Er verschwindet und lässt einen hilflosen Sam zurück. Cas und Dean finden sich in einem dunklen Wald wieder. Auf Nachfragen von Dean erklärt Cas, dass sie im Fegefeuer seien. Dean will wissen, wie sie wieder zurück kommen, aber der Engel meint, dass die Chancen größer seien, dass sie von den Seelen der Monster zerfleischt werden. Dean dreht sich um und sieht rote Augen im Dunkeln aufleuchten. Als er sich wieder umdreht, ist Cas verschwunden. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Bobby Singer *Kevin Tran *Meg *Crowley *Alphavampir *Dick Roman *Polly Vorkommende Wesen *Leviathane *Dämonen *Vampire *Engel *Alpha *Gorilla Wölfe *Wendigo Musik *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Vincent' von Don McLean *'Born to Be Wild' von Steppenwolf Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Survival of the Fittest (Überleben der Stärksten) *'Spanisch:' La Supervivencia Del Más Fuerte (Überleben der Stärkeren) *'Französisch:' L'assaut final (Der letzte Angriff) *'Italienisch:' La Legge Del Più Forte (Das Recht des Stärksten) *'Portugiesisch:' Sobrevivência do Mais Apto (Überleben der Stärksten) *'Ungarisch:' A leszámolás (Der Showdown) *'Finnisch:' Vahvimman laki (Recht des Stärkeren) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 07